prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 1992
Survivor Series 1992 was the sixth annual Survivor Series pay-per-view professional wrestling event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on November 25, 1992 at the Richfield Coliseum in Richfield, Ohio. The buildup to the pay-per-view consisted of feuds scripted by the WWF's writers, and the matches that took place at the event had pre-determined outcomes that had been decided by the company. Unlike previous Survivor Series events, Survivor Series 1992 placed a strong emphasis on one-on-one wrestling matches rather than tag team elimination matches. In the main event, Bret Hart retained his WWF Championship in a match against Shawn Michaels. The event also featured a highly promoted match between the team of Randy Savage and Mr. Perfect and the team of Ric Flair and Razor Ramon. Savage and Perfect won the match when the referee disqualified Flair and Ramon. Two specialty matches also took place, as The Big Boss Man defeated Nailz in a nightstick on a pole match, and The Undertaker won a Coffin match against Kamala. Some of the matches were changed after they were first announced, as several wrestlers left the WWF shortly before the event. Critics have praised the WWF Championship match and the tag team match that was won by Savage and Perfect. Although the remaining matches have received low ratings, critics have felt that the two main events made the event worth watching. Event Prior to the pay-per-view broadcast, Crush defeated the Brooklyn Brawler via submission. In the first televised match, High Energy (Owen Hart and Koko B. Ware) faced The Headshrinkers (Samu and Fatu). Samu used his strength advantage to control the opening of the match against Hart. Ware entered the match and gained the advantage over both opponents until he attempted to knock The Headshrinkers' heads against each other. According to WWF storylines, Samoans like The Headshrinkers have thick skulls and cannot be hurt in the head; as a result, The Headshrinkers no-sold the attack. Afa, The Headshrinkers' manager, attacked Ware while the referee was distracted. Samu and Fatu took turns attacking Ware, and Fatu performed a thrust kick on Ware. The Headshrinkers used rulebreaking tactics to control the match until Hart was able to enter the match. He performed dropkicks from the top rope against both Headshrinkers. As he tried to attack Samu from the top rope again, Samu caught him and powerslammed him before executing a diving splash to get the pinfall victory. The next match, between The Big Boss Man and Nailz, was a nightstick on a pole match. A nightstick was suspended above the ring and could be used as a weapon once it was retrieved. Nailz began the match by attempting to get the nightstick, but Boss Man stopped him. Nailz choked Boss Man before making another unsuccessful attempt to climb the pole and obtain the nightstick. Boss Man punched Nailz and then tried to climb the pole. Nailz stopped him, performed a back body drop, and choked Boss Man again. Boss Man regained control but missed a splash, which gave Nailz another chance to retrieve the nightstick. Both men clotheslined each other, but Boss Man recovered first and got the nightstick. He hit Nailz with it, but Nailz took it and used it against Boss Man. Boss Man performed the Boss Man slam, his finishing move, before pinning Nailz to win the match. Tatanka controlled the opening of the next match against Rick Martel with several throws and dropkicks. Martel responded by wearing Tatanka down with a front facelock. Tatanka escaped, but Martel used another front facelock almost immediately. He performed a neckbreaker on Tatanka before going back to the same hold as before. Tatanka gained the advantage by performing a clothesline on Martel. Martel ran at Tatanka, but Tatanka moved out of the way and Martel hit his shoulder against the ring post. Tatanka focused on attacking Martel's injured shoulder but eventually was thrown out of the ring by Martel. Martel's advantage was short-lived, as Tatanka performed series of backhand chops before throwing Martel to the ring floor with a Samoan drop. Tatanka got the pinfall victory and retrieved his feathers from Martel after the match. While the match was in progress, Doink the Clown, who had not yet debuted as a wrestler in the WWF, stood in the aisle and made balloon animals before popping them to upset the children in the audience. One of the main event matches came next, as Ric Flair and Razor Ramon wrestled against Mr. Perfect and Randy Savage. Ramon and Perfect began the match, but Flair entered after Perfect insulted him. Perfect threw Flair into the corner, and Flair's momentum carried him over the top rope to the ring apron. Savage attacked Flair and then took Perfect's place in the ring to maintain the advantage over Flair. From outside the ring, Ramon hit Savage with his knee and Flair and Savage took turns attacking Savage's knee. While Ramon performed a half Boston crab on Savage, Perfect considered leaving the match and abandoning Savage. Savage recovered briefly by trying to pin Flair, but Ramon performed a chokeslam on Savage. Ric Flair attempted to attack Savage from the top rope, but Savage threw him to the ring floor instead. Perfect executed a neckbreaker and an atomic drop on Ramon. Outside of the ring, Flair attacked Savage with a chair. The referee was knocked unconscious, and Perfect tried to pin Ramon by performing a PerfectPlex. Because no referee was available to count the pinfall, a substitute referee came to the ring. The first referee recovered as Perfect attempted to pin Flair with a PerfectPlex. Flair escaped the pin attempt, and he and Ramon attacked Perfect until the referees were unable to keep the match under control. As a result, Ramon and Flair were disqualified, and the victory was awarded to Perfect and Savage. The following match was a tag team elimination match, in which The Natural Disasters (Earthquake and Typhoon) teamed with the Nasty Boys (Jerry Sags and Brian Knobbs) to face Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster) and the Beverly Brothers (Beau and Blake). The rules stated that when any man was eliminated, his tag team partner would also be eliminated. Blake Beverly and Typhoon began the match, but Beau and Earthquake soon entered the ring as well. The Natural Disasters gained control of the match by attacking Blake Beverly, and the Nasty Boys entered the ring to assist the Disasters. Blake attacked Sags and tagged out of the match. Beau entered but was bodyslammed by Sags; Sags got distracted, however, which allowed Beau to suplex him and bring DiBiase into the match. Money Inc. took turns attacking Sags until Earthquake entered the ring. Earthquake performed an Earthquake splash by sitting on Beau Beverly to pin him and eliminate both Beverly Brothers. Earthquake fought DiBiase, but both men eventually left the ring and were replaced by their partners. Typhoon performed a splash on Schyster but was tripped by DiBiase. Schyster pinned Typhoon to eliminate The Natural Disasters. While Schyster was celebrating, Sags quickly pinned him to win the match for the Nasty Boys. In the next match, Virgil faced Yokozuna, who was billed at 505 pounds. Virgil was unable to knock Yokozuna down with several dropkicks. Yokozuna performed a savate kick on Virgil before throwing him to the ring floor twice. He executed a legdrop on Virgil, but Virgil regained the advantage when Yokozuna accidentally ran into the ring pole while trying to attack Virgil. Yokozuna won the match after sitting on Virgil and then pinning him with a Banzai drop. The coffin match, in which The Undertaker faced Kamala, came next. Kamala began the match by running in fear from The Undertaker. He gained the early advantage, however, by suddenly turning around and attacking The Undertaker. Kamala bodyslammed The Undertaker three times and performed three splashes. In an attempt to revive The Undertaker, Paul Bearer, his manager, held up an urn that was said to be the source of The Undertaker's power. Kim Chee, one of Kamala's handler's attacked Bearer. The Undertaker picked up the urn, which had rolled into the ring, and hit Kamala with it. The Undertaker pinned Kamala to win the match, placed him in a coffin, and nailed the lid shut. In the final match of the event, Bret Hart defended his WWF Championship against Shawn Michaels. Hart controlled the beginning of the match by performing a crossbody and a clothesline. Hart ran at Michaels, but Michaels moved and Hart hit a ring post instead. Michaels then threw Hart into another ring post and wore him down by executing a front facelock. Michaels performed a dropkick on Hart, but Hart responded by throwing Michaels to the ring floor with a swinging neckbreaker. Hart performed a bulldog on Michaels and threw him with a belly to back suplex. Hart threw Michaels again with a suplex from the top rope. Michaels recovered and performed a superkick on Hart but missed an attack from the top rope. Hart grabbed Michaels' legs and applied the Sharpshooter, his finishing move. He retained his championship by forcing Michaels to submit. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Crush defeated The Brooklyn Brawler * The Headshrinkers (Samu and Fatu) (w/ Afa) defeated High Energy (Owen Hart and Koko B. Ware). (7:38) * The Big Boss Man defeated Nailz (5:43) * Tatanka defeated Rick Martel (11:04) * Randy Savage and Mr. Perfect defeated Razor Ramon and Ric Flair by disqualification (16:29) * Yokozuna (w/ Mr. Fuji) defeated Virgil (3:34) * The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) and The Natural Disasters (Earthquake and Typhoon defeated Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster) and The Beverly Brothers (Beau and Blake (with Jimmy Hart and The Genius (15:50 * The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer defeated Kamala (w/ Kim Chee and Harvey Wippleman) (5:27) * Bret Hart defeated Shawn Michaels to retain the WWE Championship (26:40) Survivor Series elimination match Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWF Event History *Survivor Series DVD & Video Release * Survivor Series 1992 External links * (Official site) * Survivor Series 1992 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 1992 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:Survivor Series Category:1992 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events